


Okay (Hamburr Drabble)

by alstroemerian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a concerned boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, alex is exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemerian/pseuds/alstroemerian
Summary: Even Alexander needs sleep sometimes.





	Okay (Hamburr Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, I wrote this during history. Not beta'd so I apologize for mistakes.

“Alexander?”

“Aaron? What’re you doing up?”

Aaron leans in the doorway of his boyfriend’s office. Alex sits at his desk, the room void of all light except for the soft glow of his computer screen. He looks tense, only slightly relaxing at the sound of Aaron’s voice.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m...fine”, he yawns, "Just..tired.” His eyes never leave the computer screen.

Aaron slowly approaches his boyfriend, reaching around to shut his laptop and wrap his arms around Alexander’s shoulders. He brushes his hands through Alex’s hair, leaning down to kiss his temple.

“Come to bed. Get some sleep.”

And for once Alexander doesn’t protest about having work to finish.

“Okay.”


End file.
